lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Lockheed L-1011
The Lockheed L-1011 TriStar is a wide-body passenger jet manufactured between 1968 and 1984. Parts of a Lockheed L-1011 are used to represent the wreckage of Oceanic Flight 815 on Lost. Notes * Flight 815 is a Boeing 777. * Flight 815's interior scenes are neither a L-1011 nor a Boeing 777. * While in service, this airplane amassed 28,822 landings and 58,841 flight-hours. * Chronology: The L-1011 aircraft used in Lost: #Was production model 1009 #Was the 9th L1011 built and first flew June 12, 1972. #Was originally delivered to Eastern Airlines as N308EA. #Was stored in the Mojave Desert (likely MHV) in 1991 (Google Maps) #Was purchased seven months later by Delta Airlines, who re-registered it as N783DL ##Delta flew the plane for six and a half years, then stored it in Victorville (Southern California Logistics Airport, (Google Maps)), then in the Mojave Desert again #Was purchased by Aviation Warehouse, an aviation props company for television and film. (Google Maps) #Was sold to Lost * Scraps of metal from the L-1011 were shipped back to Los Angeles by Bryan Burk so that they could be used as percussion instruments in the musical score. }}* The first registration number of the aircraft used in Lost was N308EA. The sister aircraft N310EA (first flight at July 30th, 1972) crashed at December 29th, 1972 in Florida, Everglades swamp. Peculiar as it may be, the aircraft crashed at the time of 23:42. After the crash the aircraft was damaged beyond repair, but some intact parts were reused as replacements on other aircraft. Allegedly, on board of other L-1011s that had these parts, ghosts of dead cockpit crew were spotted. It is said that they protected the L-1011s which they were now apparently "attached" to. The aircraft used in Lost is claimed to have also had some of these replacement parts, though it remains as an unconfirmed rumor.http://terryle.bloguje.cz/850968-the-lost-s-airplane-had-a-sister-she-crashed-at-23-42.php * As of 2007, Oceanic Airlines is possibly the only commercial airliner in the world to still make use of the L-1011 for passenger transport, as can be seen by a taxiing L-1011 in Oceanic livery in . Storage The fuselage props are stored in two locations. The nose piece is stored in a lot by the highway in Heeia Kea, HI (Covered nose section seen on Google Maps). The rest of the fuselage, including the middle section, is stored in a lot behind Dillingham Airfield in Waialua, HI, which is only minutes away from the wreckage filming location at Mokuleia Beach. The Beechcraft fuselage that depicted the Drug smugglers' plane is also stored in the same lot at Dillingham Airfield (storage location on Google Maps). , as seen in the Season 3 DVD bonus material.}} According to the April 5, 2007 podcast, line producer Jean Higgins had been asking Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse for about two years whether the Lockheed L-1011 body representing the main fuselage could be "thrown away" after the survivors had left their original beach camp in . However, Damon and Carlton had insisted that they might still have use for it one day, and thus felt vindicated once came along. Oddly enough, however, the main fuselage body is nowhere to be seen in the "Lost: On Location" featurette for the episode on the Season 3 DVD bonus disc. The tail section of the plane, meanwhile, was broken off before the rest of the plane was transported to Oahu http://l1011.homestead.com/lst783.html and is presumably still residing in Mojavehttp://starbulletin.com/2005/06/14/features/story1.html. The tail section of Oceanic Flight 815 seen in and was completely created via CGI in both instances. External links * Airliners.net - Photographic history of the plane. *Photo of the plane in the Mojave Desert storage area, June 2001. *Photo of the plane being broken up, 22 February, 2004. *L1011.homestead.com Photos and historical details of the Lost plane prop. *Lost Virtual Tour Photo of L-1011 storage in Hawaii at Dillingham Airfield. *Honolulu Star-Bulletin article on transport and setup of the Lost plane prop. *Delta Museum Photos from DC-3s and L-1011s used in film and television. :*Delta Museum's Lost plane page. * *Airsafe.com real life accidents of L-1011s. *Reuters Article on storage of planes in the desert. *Honolulu Star-Bulletin - June 14, 2005 - Photos and information on Thompson's Aviation Warehouse and Doug Scroggins of Scroggins Aviation. *The Lost's airplane had a sister, she crashed at 23:42. fr:Lockheed L-1011 de:Lockheed L-1011 es:Lockheed L-1011 pl:Lockheed L-1011 pt:Lockheed L-1011 Category:Filming locations